poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Candace Flynn
Candace Flynn is Phineas and Ferb's teenage sister and one of the characters in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb. Candace is aware of the incredible inventions her brothers create throughout the summer, but she does not approve of them. She often times tries to bust them by showing their mother the inventions and ideas, but all of the time it fails. There have been some cases however, where Candace actually joins Phineas and Ferb on their adventures, either for the sake of doing something that can help her, or to have fun. Despite her irritation, she cares for the welfare and safety of her brothers. Trivia *Candace will appear in The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb, where she'll meet the FT Squad and their allies; Kyle the Otter, Kaytlin the Otter, Rudy the Alligator, Dennis the Frog, Cassidy the Pelican, Kimmy the Elephant, Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, Walden, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa. In this series, Candace doesn't trust them and tries to bust them along with her brothers. Because of her rude attitude and crazy behavior, the squad finds Candace extremely annoying. *In addition, Kyle often says "she's crazy," when Candace acts rude towards him. *Candace also expresses irritation towards Kyle Larman, the Fireside Girl manager, because of his shyness. Candace doesn't really focus on busting him, but still gets annoyed with him occassionally. *Candace will make her first FT Squad guest appearance in The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park. *She will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their friends in Ryan F-Freeman Meets Phineas and Ferb.. *Candace will meet the Bubble Guppies in Bubble Guppies Meets Phineas and Ferb. *Candace is Benson's Third and Final Back up before got arrested, Busted and Scolded by Linda Flynn in Talents inc. *In Noah's Adventure Of Phineas and Ferb, Sir Topham Hatt Always Scolds Candace for Trying to Bust Phineas and Ferb. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures Series, Candace is a hero like Pooh, Rabbit and Benson. Category:Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Anti heroines Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroines Category:Females Category:Jerks Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Barney's Allies Category:Sisters Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Team Members Category:Characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:False Antagonist Category:Idiots Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Knights Category:Medieval characters Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Brutes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Good vs. Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Comic Relief Category:In love heroes Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Time Travellers Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Incompentent Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Control Freaks Category:Siblings Category:Gentle Giants Category:Leaders Category:Detectives Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Acrophobic Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Redheads Category:The Numberjacks' Adventure allies Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Tisdale Category:Jimmy Neutron’s Adventures allies Category:Heroes who have a mom Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Paw Patrol’s Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Female Characters Category:Heroines Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Varian's Adventures Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies